Kurama and Friends
by Tenshi-san
Summary: Kurama and friends get into trouble when Kuja starts chibifying his new friends
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense. I shouldn't write while sugar high. Ice cream is good….

Chapter One 

Tenshi-san: Ooohh! Pretty colors! *grabs Kurama's shirt*

Kurama: Aahh! Get off of me! *pulls shirt out of Tenshi's grasp*

Tenshi: Damn. He catches on faster every time… Oh, well. Time for the disclaimer! *smiles*

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, as much as I would like to.

Kurama: Hmmm. *he's sitting on his bed, doing evil algebra homework* f(x)=1/4x9/7.

*Suiichi (the little brother) runs in, around the bed five or six times, then jumps on the bed*

Suiichi: CanIplaywithyourroses!!!!!!! Huh!!!!! HUH!!!!!!!

Kurama: *looks up* You've been eating sugar again.

Suiichi: Yep!! Itwasgood!MommysaidIhadtogosomewhereelse!socanIplayinyourroses!

Kurama: *blinks* Slow down! I didn't understand a word you said!

Suiichi: *screaming* CAN…I…PLAY…IN…YOUR…ROSES?

Kurama: Okay. *returns to algebra*

Suiichi: YEAY!!!!! *runs downstairs, passing Hiei*

Hiei: Why's he so happy?

Kurama: I said he could play in my roses.

Hiei: WHAT!

Kurama: I _said _he cold play in the roses. He can't hurt them.

Hiei: Can't they hurt him?

Kurama: *blinks* I didn't think of that! *runs downstairs to save Suiichi*

Hiei: Didn't think of it. *shakes head* Hn. 

Tenshi: Okay, it wasn't great….

Hiei: It stunk.

Tenshi: OOOHHH! What's this? A Chibi-Kurama! Kawaii!!!

Kurama: What the….?

Tenshi: He's SO adorable! *huggles Chibi-Kurama*

Hiei: Put…the…fox…down…

Tenshi: Awww! I can't believe it! I always wanted one! *to Chibi-Kurama* Lets go get a pizza!

Chibi-Kurama: Okay!

Hiei: Get back here! *pulls out sword and runs after Tenshi and Chibi-Kurama*

Kurama: Pizza… She does know me….


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi-san: Uh… that was confusing…  
  
Kurama: So, explain it.  
  
Tenshi-san: I have an obsession with chibifying bishonen…  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH. I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I did own it.   
  
Chapter 2: More Insanity. And Pizza In Tokyo.  
  
Hiei: I don't see why we have to take her.  
  
Kurama: She's paying for lunch…  
  
Tenshi: Guess what I found out!  
  
Hiei: You're going to die in ten minutes…  
  
Tenshi: No. Be nice or I'll write you out of the fan fiction.  
  
Hiei: Good! I have better things to do than cater to the whims of a madwoman!  
  
Tenshi: or I could write you into an inexable pit filled with fangirls for the next ten thousand years…  
  
Hiei: *glares* I'll be nice.  
  
Chibi-Kurama: Can we get pizza?  
  
Kurama: What did you find out?  
  
Tenshi: Um… well, that a madman grabbed some of you DNA and created a chibi you, and now has the ability to turn anyone into a chibi form. And, yea, we can have pizza.  
  
Kurama: Oh. *Watches Chibi-Kurama do the Pizza Dance* Really?  
  
Tenshi: Yes. *grins*  
  
Hiei: So this insane person just happened to pick Kurama out of the billions of people on this horrible little planet?   
  
Tenshi: It's more… complicated than that…  
  
Hiei: What did you do?   
  
Tenshi: The pizza place!  
  
Kurama: There's something peculiar about this place…   
  
Yusuke: AHHHH!! *crashes through a plate glass window*  
  
Hiei: Ha!  
  
Tenshi: You're not a nice man, are you?   
  
Hiei: I'm not a man, I'm a demon.  
  
Tenshi: Technically, Kurama's a demon and he's nice.  
  
Hiei: He has spent seventeen years as a human…  
  
Kurama: Are you ok? *picks Yusuke out of the glass*  
  
Yusuke: *!@?&  
  
Kurama: Huh?  
  
Tenshi: *giggle* No real swearing! This is staying PG.  
  
Hiei: $#@!^&.  
  
Chibi-Kurama: *tugs on Kurama's sleeve* What are they saying?  
  
Kurama: Bad things. Yusuke, who threw you out the window?  
  
Hiei: Yeah, because I want to congratulate him.* the ground opens up and squeals of crazed fan girls escape* Ahhhh! I'm sorry! I take it back!  
  
*ground seals*  
  
Rooster-Head: Hey, shorty, wanna insult Kenshin again?!  
  
Tenshi: Kenshin? *goes white* oh $#@!, Kaoru is going to annihilate me…  
  
Hiei: That should be interesting.  
  
Tenshi: Oh, shut up.  
  
END   
  
Tenshi-san: It's short. But I'm so tired…   
  
Kenshin: I didn't even get any lines…  
  
Tenshi-san: Next time, small red-headed swordsperson.  
  
Kurama: Stop flirting, he's taken.  
  
Tenshi-san: I wouldn't dream of flirting with Kenshin.  
  
Sano: At least while Kaoru is around…   
  
Kenshin: My Kaoru is a bit scary, that she is. *smiles 


End file.
